


Looking for a Fic

by scoobydoobyluke



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoobydoobyluke/pseuds/scoobydoobyluke
Summary: looking for a fic! please help!
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Looking for a Fic

Looking for a fic where Even runs a love advice column thing, if I remember right his alias was Juliet’s Nurse and he often writes about dandelion boy and Isak starts to work for the paper doing science stuff


End file.
